1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a halogen lamp, more particularly to a halogen lamp which has a heat insulating washer that is interposed between a lamp housing and a reflector for minimizing heat transfer from the reflector to the lamp housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Halogen lamps are popular because of their delicate appearance and strong light output. Generally, a halogen lamp operates with high power, e.g. 300 watts, so that, when the lamp tube is activated, a reflector that confines the lamp tube will reach a considerably high temperature which can burn flammable substances. Normally, in a conventional halogen lamp, because a lamp housing encloses and contacts the reflector, the lamp housing and the reflector are made of a heat resisting metal. As a result, a majority of the heat in the reflector is transferred to the lamp housing, thereby increasing the temperature at the outer surface of the lamp housing to above 90.degree. C. Under this case, accidental contact with the lamp housing can result in burns. Similarly, flammable substances, such as paper or window curtain materials, may accidentally fall onto the lamp housing and burst into flames. The conventional halogen lamp is therefore unsafe and can run the risk of causing a fire in case no person is aware that something is burning on the halogen lamp. Furthermore, because the reflector and the lamp housing are made of metal, the reflector cannot be positioned stably in the lamp housing.